Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc
by koaladeb
Summary: Response to Birthday Challenge- What will Horatio give Calleigh on her special day?


Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc By koaladeb  
  
Summary: Response to the Birthday Challenge. What will Calleigh get from Horatio on her special day?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters do not belong to me and probably never will. Then again, no one ever said life was fair.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Close your eyes, make a wish, and as long as it is for Horatio/Calleigh I can guarantee it will come true!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there is mention of any particular ep, but let's just say up through season two, just to be on the safe side  
  
Dedication: Jenn, thank you for issuing a fun challenge that let me incorporate a couple ideas that were driving me nuts without context! Marianne, thank you for taking time out of your life to beta mine- you really are too generous with your time and I love you for it! And finally, TPTB- I normally carry a huge grudge around for the way you've treated our characters this season, but you did give them to us in the first place, and I guess that has to count for something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Horatio walked into the bar he was expecting the party to be in full swing. There were pitchers of beer on the table, half-eaten appetizers in abundance, and a small but impressive array of cards and brightly wrapped boxes clustered near the birthday girl.  
  
However, judging from the behavior of his staff, he had not missed much, even though he was almost an hour late to the party. After a few beers, Speed usually lost the vacant look he was currently sporting and Eric would have forgotten his obligation to celebrate a co-worker's birthday and started flirting with anything that sported two X chromosomes at the bar.  
  
No, there was definitely something missing from the atmosphere. Everyone was nursing a drink and speaking in low tones. No one was smiling, least of all Calleigh.  
  
The birthday girl was tucked into a corner of the six person booth, absently fingering the ribbon on a box and not paying attention to the conversation going on around her. Every couple of seconds she looked at her watch and seemed to deflate incrementally.  
  
Horatio wondered what was going on- Calleigh's birthday was usually the team event of the year, starting with a traditional cake in the break room, incessant drop-ins and ending with a private get-together for the team. It was one of Horatio's favorite days, when everyone stopped to celebrate publicly the life of someone who brought light into all their lives. This year, everyone was lost in their own little world, to the extent that no one noticed his arrival until he was standing right next to the table.  
  
"I was under the impression that a party was going on here tonight," he said, drawing everyone's attention. "Did I get the location wrong?"  
  
Suddenly everyone was on their feet, making room for him to sit, smiling and welcoming him to the gathering. There was a shift in attitude as soon as he took his place, right next to Calleigh. Speed perked up and refilled everyone's glasses, Eric started pointing out women at the bar, and Alexx began put together a plate of food for Horatio.  
  
Calleigh just smiled, suddenly content, and asked, "What took you so long? We didn't want to start without you."  
  
Horatio shrugged and claimed, "paperwork," not wanting to admit he had been sitting outside in the Hummer for the past twenty minutes trying to figure out the perfect inscription for her card. Slipping the freshly-sealed envelope out of his pocket, he slid it down the table to Calleigh along with a bright package.  
  
As she took possession of the items, Calleigh's hand brushed against Horatio's, a private gesture to let him know how much his presence meant to her. Once that was communicated, her attention shifted to his gift.  
  
She did not say anything out loud, but her face wore a curious expression and Horatio could swear her eyes sparkled as she positioned his box with the others, keeping it closest to her person. Horatio felt a self- satisfied grin tug at the corners of his mouth at the calculating look Calleigh adopted, mentally ruling out possible items.  
  
The party soon took on its traditional flair, with laughter and alcohol flowing in equal parts. Horatio had one beer then refrained from drinking; Calleigh's proximity was intoxicating enough. Every time she leaned forward to say something to Eric or Speed at the end of the table, she would rest her hand lightly on his thigh for balance, sending tendrils of warmth through Horatio's body before settling in his heart.  
  
In deference to Alexx, who was leaving early with her husband, Calleigh began opening presents. There was a spa treatment from the beloved ME, prompting a minor skirmish between Calleigh and Speed over the allure of pampering.  
  
Speed and Eric had gone in together to purchase Calleigh a new set of goggles and ear protectors for the shooting range. They were a light blue, "to match her eyes and allow for greater color-coordination."  
  
As Calleigh began to open Horatio's card, he held his breath, hoping she would understand the message inside. After agonizing through several possible drafts, he had simply written, "Please accept this small gift as the beginning of a much larger journey. You are more important to me than I could possibly say, but if you would allow me the opportunity, I want to try. Always, Horatio."  
  
There were questions in her eyes as she opened the gift, a small wooden labyrinth that was roughly the size of her hand. Alexx leaned over to inspect it, running a finger over the grooves and nodding her approval.  
  
"It's beautiful," Calleigh murmured, admiring the dark cocobolo wood. "You'll have to tell me where you found this sometime."  
  
Horatio nodded, reading between the lines and hearing an acceptance of his private written request.  
  
Once the gifts were open, the party disbanded quickly. Alexx's husband declared it was time to take her home and Speed and Eric managed to find themselves a couple of women with whom they could go out clubbing. Calleigh thanked them all for coming out to celebrate her birthday and wished them a good night. Hugs were exchanged all around and finally Horatio had her all to himself.  
  
He helped gather up her cards and gifts and carried them to the Hummer, placing them in the vehicle before holding the door open for Calleigh. He drove them in the direction of the beach and Calleigh settled into her seat, examining his profile.  
  
"So tell me about the labyrinth," she said, breaking their companionable silence.  
  
Horatio smiled. "It reminded me of you. A labyrinth is different than a maze- there are no dead ends or optional pathways, only one clear path that leads to the middle. The reason there are so many turns is to give you the chance to empty yourself of distractions and worries; to focus on the goal."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Whatever you want. Yes, you'll physically end up in the middle, but the labyrinth can be used as a meditation device for working out problems or just to draw closer to the divine."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly does this relate to me?"  
  
Horatio did not answer right away, as they had arrived at the beach. He opened Calleigh's door again, helping her out of the Hummer. They had come to the beach several times in the past, trading thoughts and memories and enjoying each other's company. They both enjoyed the ocean, but for slightly different reasons.  
  
To him, the ocean had always represented power with purpose, and acknowledgment that everything would happen in its own time. Calleigh liked it because of the constant motion, reminding her that life means change, and change is not always a bad thing.  
  
They both agreed the unceasing cadence forced them into the present, making them unable to hold onto memories of past waves without threatening their ability to admire the coming ones.  
  
Taking his cue from nature, Horatio recommitted himself to his present course of action, unwilling to hold onto past doubts. Turning to Calleigh, he broke the silence.  
  
"I thought of you when I saw the labyrinth because I think of us as having been on a journey these past couple of years. A journey toward each other. From the moment you entered my life, there's been no other option for me- you are the goal, the end, and the beginning of all that is yet to be."  
  
Calleigh was silenced by Horatio's answer. This was the moment he had asked for in her card; this was the moment for which she had been waiting and hoping.  
  
Horatio reached out and folded a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lately, whenever I think of you, there's an expression I keep thinking about," Horatio said. "Post hoc ergo propter hoc."  
  
Calleigh wracked her brain and latched onto a faint memory of an introductory philosophy class.  
  
"'After it therefore because of it'... isn't that a logical fallacy?"  
  
Horatio shrugged. "No one ever said love was logical."  
  
Calleigh smiled, amused at how Horatio tried to sneak the "L" word in casually and deciding to answer in the same manner. "Love, huh? I guess that's a pretty fair assessment of what's going on between us. I don't know how I feel about being a fallacy though."  
  
Her response made Horatio laugh. He pulled her into his arms and began placing soft kisses along her neck, causing Calleigh to shiver and lean her head into his shoulder. Sighing contentedly and giving her a slight squeeze, he finally responded.  
  
"It may be a logical fallacy, but it is my truth, Cal," he said. "After you came into my life I discovered I wanted more out of it than work. Because you came into my life I want love and completion. What we have right here—this is real, and true, and more precious to me than anything else in the world. Never think you mean anything less to me."  
  
Calleigh wiped away tears that had spilled out as Horatio spoke. He was no longer being casual about his feelings, his words resonated with sincerity and fervor. She could not respond; all she was able to do was look into his eyes and hope the truth of her heart was visible in her own.  
  
The message was clear enough for Horatio, who leaned down to lay to rest his curiosity over what it would be like to kiss her.  
  
They spent long moments discovering the contours of each other's mouths, and both reveled in the freedom of expressing their feelings this way. Barriers of self-restraint and caution were torn down, leaving satisfaction and sweet longing in their wake.  
  
Afterwards, Calleigh leaned against Horatio's chest, listening to his heart race as she attempted to regulate her breathing.  
  
"You sure know how to wish a girl Happy Birthday, Handsome," she choked out.  
  
Horatio's laugh was felt more then heard.  
  
"That reminds me, I have another gift for you."  
  
"You've given me everything I could ever dream of, Horatio," Calleigh answered, stroking his face. "I don't need anything more than what we have right here."  
  
Horatio caught her hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. "Well, it's more like a formality. An offer, really. Just hear me out before you decline or accept."  
  
Calleigh answered his teasing smile with one of her own. "Alright. What are you offering?"  
  
"My heart. Forever."  
  
"I'd be honored, but I'll only accept it in trade, and only if you'll answer a question."  
  
"Deal. Ask away."  
  
"What kind of gift-wrap did you find to go with that?"  
  
Their laughter, hearty and joyful, carried out to sea, echoing against the waves and sand on a gentle, February breeze.  
  
Horatio drew her close once more and declared in a whisper, "Happy birthday, Calleigh." 


End file.
